


I love you

by Krystalmatsumiya



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 16:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalmatsumiya/pseuds/Krystalmatsumiya
Summary: Set after the last episode of the fourth series. Mycroft and Sherlock are reunited after the show down with Eurus and Mycroft finally hears the words he's wanted to.





	

“Sherlock, you did what you had to, said what was needed” Mycroft told his younger brother when they were reunited. He had expected Sherlock to be angry for keeping their sister hidden but he just looked hallow. It didn’t take a genius for him to figure out why. The thing with Molly Hooper had been a special kind of cruel by their dear sister, something that Mycroft would never forgive, not that he had ever been able to forgive her for hurting his Sherlock anyway. He supposed in his own way he was as messed up as the Eurus. And in no small way he supposed that he was responsible for the actions of their sister, as a child he had often ignored her focusing all his attention on Sherlock but then he cared for nobody the way that he cared for Sherlock. 

“I never said it, never said it to anyone before” Sherlock breathed slowly and Mycroft sighed wishing that there was a way he could make this all vanish for his brother again in some small way but he didn’t imagine that Sherlock would like that this time and for his part he knew that it was time for Sherlock and himself to face reality. He was prepared for Sherlock to hate him for the lies that he had told, he hadn't expected him to seek him out so urgently. 

“So not even John Watson?” Mycroft asked with more urgency than he should have allowed himself and Sherlock lifted an eyebrow forcing him to say with as much nonchalance as he could muster “You must admit that you and he have a special bond” 

“That’s why you attempted to lay down your life for him?” 

“Not for him Sherlock” Mycroft sighed, the unspoken words ‘always for you’ were hanging in the air around them but Mycroft fell silent for a moment rubbing at the back of his neck for a moment in a slow a deliberate motion knowing that he was boarding on the edge of sentiment. Not that it mattered Sherlock was well-aware of his feelings and used them against him often enough. “If not the good doctor I thought perhaps you and the dominatrix” 

“The woman? Why would that thought even come to your mind?” Sherlock let out a coil of smoke from his mouth and Mycroft couldn’t work out when he had started smoking. He pulled the cigarette out of his hand and tossed it down onto the floor his foot crushing out the embers. Today watching Sherlock hold the gun to himself had forced him to realise just how much he loved him and from this day on he refused to sit by and watch him kill himself. 

“You were rather enamoured with her Sherlock…” 

“I love you” Sherlock whispered the words which Mycroft had longed to hear since they were children fumbling around together in secret places. He had whispered them time and time again against Sherlock's sweet skin until he was tired of never hearing them said to him in return. He could understand Sherlock’s hesitance, he truly could but there was only so much rejection that any man could take. He had forced himself to end it, telling himself that it was best while at the same time his heart broke as he watched Sherlock fall apart. “I love you, I should have told you before but I was afraid, I’m not afraid anymore” 

“Sherlock” Mycroft sagged a little reading the desperate plea in Sherlock’s eyes and although he thought he should remain strong he was tired of it. Tired of denying himself what he wanted most in the world. His hand came up caressing Sherlock’s neck in the way he had liked during their stolen moments together and then he moved in brushing his lips against Sherlock’s. The kiss was barely a kiss but it was the promise of so much more. 

“I love you” Sherlock breathed again pressing his forehead against him and Mycroft allowed himself to bask in the words holding him tight wishing that they could just forget the world. It was not to be. Not yet. Things still needed to be done, their parents needed to be told that their daughter survived in some way but right now there was a later and he could live with that.

**Author's Note:**

> So short but i couldn't stop thinking about this so here it is.


End file.
